1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus that performs recording by discharging a liquid on a recording medium is used. There are cases where recording is performed on recording media with various shapes using such a recording apparatus, for example, cases where recording is performed on the circumferential surface of a recording medium. JP-A-2007-8110 discloses a recording apparatus able to perform recording on a spherical recording medium.
A recording apparatus provided with a recording portion having a plurality of nozzle rows in an ink discharge surface is also used, as disclosed in JPA-2013-233689.
However, in a case where recording is performed on the circumferential surface of the recording medium using the recording apparatus provided with a recording portion having a plurality of nozzle rows in an ink discharge surface, the discharge distance of the ink from the ink discharge surface to the recording medium differs for each nozzle row. Therefore, there is concern of the landing precision for ink discharged from a nozzle row for which the discharge distance of the ink is long being lowered, and of the quality of the recorded image being lowered.